Early human trial with SGN-15 (cBR96-doxorubicin immunoconjugate) as a single agent did not reproduce the anti-tumor effect seen in animal models. Based on animal studies, it appears that SGN-15 is most active when given together with chemotherapy. Although Taxotere by itself has only modest activity in colon cancer, the combination of Taxotere and SGN-15 in animal models was very effective and is the basis of this current study.